


I Need A Hero!! ((SuperHero!Zayn & Journalist!Niall))

by CarrotcakeLarry15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, SuperHero!Zayn, Superhero!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotcakeLarry15/pseuds/CarrotcakeLarry15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall keeps getting into trouble.....Looks like Zayn's day is never done with this boy on the lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Hero!! ((SuperHero!Zayn & Journalist!Niall))

Ziall AU #1

Niall's P.O.V.

"Hey Niall, we've got a story up for grabs!"

I looked up from my computer long enough to see Harry leaning against my desk then looking back at my editorial on the latest crime in New Wave. "Harry, the last time I let you drag me along for a story, I was almost shot." Harry scoffed. Dose he not remember the last time we partnered up? "Come on. Not all of our ventures were **THAT** bad." I almost choked on air after that. Was he serious? I turned to face Harry and I was now seriously pissed.

"Well lets see: there was the time you had me repel off the side of Big Ben to get a picture of the queen as she passed and the cable almost snapped. There's the time that you had us jump off a moving train, oh and what about the time you got me **arrested** after the football match against Spain. And the time-" Harry waved me off, getting the point that all his ideas were **terrible**.

"Ok, ok so a good portion of my idea's weren't very good one's. But this one is gold."

I almost wanted to just give in and agree, but my better judgment was all 'nope'. "Ah-No, no, no, no, no, no. No, not this time Harry. I can't risk any injury. If we're not careful then both of our insurance agents are going to drop us or one of us is going to get the other killed...or arrested." I went back to my article in hopes of Harry dropping the subject...but this was Harry we're talking about, he's got the persistence of a baby giraffe.... _Well, yeah we're going with that, cause that's what Harry is in my book._

"Fine, don't come crying to me when I get the scoop on Cyclone and **you** don't."My fingers stopped typing.

"Did you just say-"

"Yep, **THE** Cyclone. I've got a tip that's to good to pass up and let's face it Niall, you're the best photographer and free lancer 'The Wick's' had in years.....and if we get at least one account that this guy's not a fake we could make journalism history."

The offer was tempting, I'm not gonna lie, and what this could mean to me and Harry for our careers.

No one knows this, but...I've met Cyclone, once. I owe this shadow like hero my life.

I was walking home from a long and rather depressing day at 'The Wick' and was ready for sleep. I took the long and lonely walk to the subway station; walking down to the station was rather uneventful...that was until something rather out of the ordinary happened.

_*Flashback*_

_I was rounding the corner heading down the stairs to enter 'The Midnight Cafe Station'. It was a place that Harry and I would hit after work, and today was going to be no different. "Hey there he is. Mr. Head Journalist is in the house!" I rolled my eyes at Harry's excitement "Harry, it's not set in stone yet. We don't even know if I was even considered for sure."_

_Harry slid a drink over to me and shook his head. "No, it's gonna be you. Don't even go there saying that you won't get it, because you will."_

_"_ _Ha, whatever you say there Styles." Harry spent about two hours there before saying our goodbyes and heading our separate ways. I walked in the direction of West-mire Station, taking the usual way. Harry never did like me walking down West-mire's alone at night, he was always worried about someone mugging me or accidentally bumping into me and causing me to fall over the ledge into the channel. And tonight was no different, Harry would try to let me have him drive me home but I was a good thirty minutes out of Harry's way and I knew that he wanted to get home to Darcy and his new born baby girl, Darla; Walking to the station was child's play anyway, I was going to be fine._

_While I was walking things were oddly quiet, and that's how I like it. "Hey Murr's, good day?" I waved to the fish market owner and made short small talk as he told me about his big catch of the day before we said our good bye's._

_I was once again walking on my own down the four blocks to my transportation home. I was whistling some song I'd heard Harry singing earlier that day, mindlessly thinking about the cover story I had to write about the world cup performance that was coming to London, when a loud buzzing caught my attention followed by someone yelling for me to "Get out of the way!!"_

_Turning around I saw a motorcycle barreling down the cobble stone pavement heading straight for me. Panicking, I started to press myself up against the edge of the pavement and as the motorist zoomed passed I had lot my footing and tumbled over the side. I quickly grabbed hold of a side railing and held on for dear life._

_The motorist appeared once again "Mate, you alright? Hang on I'm gonna get help!" I was swaying from side to side, praying that I wasn't going to take the nearly thirty foot plummet to the watery shores below. "Ok, hurry! I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to hold on!"_

_The wind started to pick up slightly and the more I swayed, the more the railing started to come unhinged from the cobble stone wall. It seemed that the wind was getting stronger and stronger by the minute; finally after a few minutes of this, my grip gave out. I was free falling to my death and nothing was going to stop that. I wrapped my arms over my head and waited for the impact.....but it never came._

_When I opened my eyes I almost screamed. I was levitating over the rushing waters of the English Channel. A loud 'wooshing' noise rang in my ears as a black hooded figure flew towards me; he wrapped protective arms around my shaking figure and flew back up to the cobble stone path that I had fallen from not moments ago. "You need to be more careful there. Would hate for someone as stunning as you be hurt." My savior then slowly landed back on the cobble stone pavement and softly placed me down on the ground._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_I looked up at him and shook my head. "N-no, thanks. Who-ever you are."_

_He kneels down in front of me and ran a soft hand over my hair "Just looking' out for you." As he got back up and rose again into the air I yelled for him "Wait! Who are you?" He looked down at me through his black hood, all I could make out was from his nose down, he smiled sweetly "Cyclone. See you around, Niall." And with that he was gone. "Over here! He's ok?!" My good Samaritan ran up with paramedics on his tail...and Cyclone was gone._

_*Flashback done*_

"Niall....Niall...NIALL!!!" I shook my head and looked back up Harry. He smiled and handed me my jacket and camera. "If you wanna get this story than we need to go, day dreamer." I smiled back, quickly grabbing my mole skin, and followed behind my daring friend. _This is not going to end well I can just feel it._

**~ >>>>>>*<<<<<<~ **

While Harry and I quickly drove to Piccadilly square and Harry was bouncing in his seat the entire way there.....then he almost crashed the car along the way.

_This man is going to get me killed, I swear it._

**~ >>>>>>*<<<<<<~ **

"Ok so where are we headed again?"

Harry took the keys out of the ignition and looked over at me all wide eye'd. "Well there's this shop keeper who claims that he saw Cyclone flying through the allies. So, I'm gonna scout stuff out down here and I want you to stake out....from the roof of that abandoned building." Oh...no this is a definite no-no! "Hell No! Styles, you've lost it!" Harry gave me wide smile and put his hands on my shoulder "Come on Ni, it's- there's no room for error, you'll be just fine. It's only for this one night..pleaaaasssseeeeeeeeee?" Ok now he's just acting like a five year old. "UGH! Fine!" I grabbed my camera and notebook from the back of the car and Harry engulfed me in a big hug "Thanks again Niall!" _Oh he better hope that I don't fall of that roof, or I'm gonna came back from the dead and kill him._

**~ >>>>>>*<<<<<<<~**

I've been sitting on the stupid roof for about five hours now and it's so freaking cold!! I didn't like that it was A) Cold and B) Dark and cold, but I promised Harry that I would at least **try** so there really wasn't any worth in complaining about it.

"Come on...something.... **ANYTHING** happen. Someone, get robbed, shot _anything_!!"

I was bored out of my mind and right now I could be at home writing up the article that I was almost done with at work, but NO Harry needed me on this stupid assignment. _I better be getting on big thank you tomorrow._

With the cold air blowing around me I started to get very discouraged and decided that me freezing my tits off wasn't worth this so called "tip" that Harry had heard. So I grasped the camera bag that hung around my neck and got up from the spot I was sitting in, stretching my legs. "Man, some days this job just isn't worth it." As I started heading in the direction of my intended exit, something odd caught my nose. _Is that what I think it is?_

Smoke.

I quickly rushed to the edge of the roof and sure enough the building across from mine was going up in flames. Now this is the kind of story I can do something about. I started taking action shots of the building and wrote down everything that I saw. "Now, this, this is a story." Taking down the last bit of notes, I'd once again headed for my exit back to where I came from..but the door wouldn't open. "The hell?" The door wouldn't budge. I was stuck on the roof.... _Harry Styles is a dead man....definitely a dead man._

Panic started to bubble up as I struggled to get the door to open, but that wasn't all that I had to worry about. No, I had to worry about the fact that there was a strong smell coming from **MY** building. "You've got to be ser-ONLY ME!!" The more I struggled to get the door open, the more prominent the smell was; I took a step back from the door and tired to look for another way out, but the only other way out was rickety old fire escape. _That is a LAST resort._ I turned my attention back to the door and firmly grasped the handle I quickly drew my hand back into my chest; bringing my hand up, I saw a bright red weld start to form.

The burning was intense, I knew that if anything writing was going to be a challenge the next few weeks.. _Focus on getting out alive before focusing on whether or not you will be able to write about it in the morning._

"Help! Someone, ANYONE?!"

I was running out of time by the second; I was standing on a burning building with no way out. _Harry, if I live through this than I am going to kill you, then I'm going to bring you back to life just to kill you again!! Now if I die first then I am still coming back to life just to kill you all over again._

The roof below me was starting to crack and crumble from the on going inferno below my feet and it was now crunch time. "Time to go." I noticed the building beside mine wasn't going off in flames so I had to make the decision to either wait here for someone to save me, or I take matters into my own hands.....Well I want to live so here we go! I steadied my feet before taking a few deep breaths; this was by far the craziest idea I've ever had, but I really had no choice here.

"One....two.....*deep breath* THREE!" As quickly as possible I ran towards the edge of the building. The smoke was getting even stronger and even darker as I ran, but soon enough I found my way to the edge and jumped over. I jumped through the smoke and grabbed on to the ledge of the building on the other side.

As soon as my hands latched on to the roof ledge of my neighboring building I knew that I had made a second mistake. My burnt hand was searing! The pain was awful as I used that hand to hand on to the piping and what made it worse was that that very piping started to give way.

_*groaning metal*_

The pipe gave a little, dropping me an inch from the safety of the roof and an inch closer to hot rubble own below from the 20 foot drop. _Of course this only happens whenever HARRY suggests what I do....Why can't I have a normal job?_ Time was running out on me and this was now a life or death situation.

As I internally panicked, the pipe gave a little more and then it gave some more; My hands couldn't hold on much longer and sure enough they gave out. I screamed as I started fall down towards the burning wood and shattered glass. "Hang on!" I looked up and saw...Cyclone?! The familiar black hooded figure swooped down in to the ally through all the falling embers, smoke, and debris; everything just moved in slow motion. Everything was moving so slow, Cyclone just inched closer and closer before he flew at full speed, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me close into his chest and shot back up into the air; then everything just went black.

**~ >>>>>>*<<<<<<~ **

" _*groan*_ What happened? Where am I?"

I slowly started to raise my head, a throbbing pain ripping through it. My eye sight was very blurry as I tried to adjust to the area around me, but once I realized that this wasn't my room I flipped out and quickly shot up causing a searing pain to shoot up my spine. "Be careful, you're going to be in a lot of pain."

_Who-wait, I know that voice._

"Cyclone?"

I looked at the black hooded figure that sat at my bed side. He placed a box of what I preserved to be medical supplies on the bedside table before softly placing a hand on my burning chest. "You almost fell Ioto molten debris from the fire. I didn't know where you lived, believe it or not, so I brought you here; this is where I live." Cyclone propped my back up with pillows before grabbing the medical kit.

He'd removed my shirt and had bandaged my torso in a white bandage. I watched intently as he'd slowly grasped onto my severely burned hand "How bad is it?" Cyclone didn't look up at me while he bandaged the burn. "It looks to be a second or third degree burn, worse thing to happen is you'd temporarily lose feeling in your palm for a week. You should be fine, but just to be sure I have a friend coming over to assess the damage."

Cyclone was so gentle with me, it was almost scary.

"Thank you. You know...for saving me. Again."

Then for the first time, ever! I saw his eyes.

Underneath the hood laid a pair of golden honey eyes, they looked so warm and kind that I almost speculated them to be from a dream.

"It's no problem. It's what I do."

Cyclone looked over my face for a minute, he almost looked as if he was studying me intently, looking for something. But as soon as he noticed me watching him he'd just looked away: "Can I trust you?" I did a double take. "What? Yeah, of course. I mean I owe you my life after all." Cyclone nodded. "I'm going to take off my hood and you can, under no circumstances, tell anyone what I look like." I nodded swiftly and drew a cross over my heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Cyclone stood up and slowly started to take off his hood. I swear my mouth dropped, this man was plain gorgeous!!!

He had raven black hair that looked so fluffy yet it was shot and shaggy at the same time, it contrasted nicely with his lightly tanned skin and slight stubble.

"You're going to catch flies if your mouth hangs open like that." I then quickly closed my mouth after that.

Cyclone got up and smiled at me before leaving the room. _Thanks for telling me that you were leaving._ I grumbled at his sudden exit, but was once again graced with his presence as he'd completely changed from his usual black outfit.....I swear the man has only been seen in all black with a lightly green tinted hood covering his face, like seriously he usually wears a black hood and cloak that would wrap around his body, black long sleeves, black skinnies, black boots, and black gloves. All the man owns must be black...yet I'm wrong.

When Cyclone walks back in, he's wearing a deep blue button up, black shirt, and black sweats. He looks like any other guy I know.

He took a seat on the bed next to me and sat criss crossed; I watched as he pulled the blanket farther up my torso. "Can I ask you a question?" Cyclone looked up at me and nodded. "Shoot." I took in a deep breath and tried to find a good way to word this "What's your name? Like, your real name." I noticed how Cyclone stiffened a little as I asked him, but at the same time he looked rather....unfazed. "Promise you won't write about it?" I nodded, Hell no, I owe you my life. "Zayn, Zayn Malik." It was like music to my ears. "Well you already know my name, so..." Zayn chuckled and lightly pinched my foot "Well, I'm 20, how old are you?"

"Well that's one thing we share, I'm also 20."

We fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, when all of a sudden a loud bang erupted from the lounge. "Torch is home." _Torch....He's **HERE**?! _

"Ok, Malik this better be important, I'm missing the matches to help you!"

In walked a short, light skinned, blue eye'd boy wearing what literally looked like a hoodie made of pure fire.

"WHOA....YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Torch looked over at Zayn and then back at me "Did the kid hit his head to hard, is he drunk or on something that resembles weed? Cause if so I can always slap him for you." Zayn chuckled and calmly ran a hand over my cheek "It's ok, Torch is called 'Torch' for a reason. He's all talk and no burn; but dude seriously, I'd rather not get charged for chard floor boards again so, please, de-flame yourself, please."

I chuckled as Torch stuck his tongue out at Zayn as the bright flames died down. "So what seems to be the issue my good friend?" Torch walked over and sat next to my bedside. "I'm concerned about his hand, what about you?" Zayn handed Torch my wrapped hand. "Carefully unwrap this and you tell me what you think this is."

Torch unwrapped my hand as gently as Zayn wrapped it not twenty minutes ago. "Well, from what I can tell it looks like a pretty bad burn. Most likely a third degree burn, give it a few weeks and you'll have nothing to worry about." Torch smiled up at me and re-wrapped my hand.

Zayn smiled and crawled over to my side, slotting himself next to me. "So, what's your name, kid?" I smiled back up at Torch. "Niall, Niall Horan-" Torch's gaze snapped up to mine in pure excitement "Wait, don't you write for The Wick?!" I slowly nodded, trying to gauge his reaction. "Dude, I love your stories. You covered the big Doncaster Rover match a week ago right?" "Uh, yeah I did-" Wait.... "How did you know that, I haven't had that story even printed yet so-WAIT! I know where I've seen you.....You're Louis Tomlinson, you plaid for the Doncaster Rover's when I went to report the team's big match." Torch's-or I should say, Louis' eyes grew wide as he looked over from Zayn to me. "Oops...." Zayn chuckled and leaned back against the head board. "It's ok Lou, he know's me to. Niall, here promised not to write about our identities." Louis sighed and nodded.

"If you trust the kid, then I shouldn't worry."

_He trusts me?_

"Well, since I'm missing the game then I'm going to go raid some food and watch the game here." Zayn and I looked up at Louis as he strutted out of the room...What a ham. "Ok, you wanna watch the game to, Niall?" I turned to Zayn and nodded. "Sounds good, who's playing?"

"Ireland and England, bitches!!" Louis yelled from the kitchen.

"Count me in!" Zayn then got up and walked over to my side of the bed, helping up and walking in to the lounge.

"Hey Zayn do you wanna beer? Niall?" Zayn and I nodded as Louis walked in with a bunch of snacks and some beers.

"Dude, you want some help?"

I offered to help Louis set down the food, but he shook his head "Nah, I've got this-" And just as I offered to help, Louis ended up dropping most of everything. "Louis!" As the bags and bowls started diving for the ground, I extended my hand to catch one and the weirdest thing happened.....they didn't fall.

Somehow, I stopped the mess from being made.

Large green crystals were spewed from my palm and finger tips, encasing the snacks in a crystal like bowl. "Wow." That's all that came from my lips as I just stared at what I had just created. "Zayn..." Zayn quickly set me down on the couch just a few meters away, he then ran into god knows where. He then returned with a flashlight at hand, _why?_ "Niall, I need you to open your eyes real wide for me, ok?" I nodded and widened my eyes for Zayn as he kneeled down in front of my face, flashing a flashlight into my blue eyes.

"What's wrong with me?"

Zayn lowered the flashlight from my eyes slowly and drew a small smile on his lips. "Hopefully nothing." He caressed my cheek before once again bringing the flashlight to my eyes.

"Zayn, you don't think the fire did this to him, do you?"

While Louis and Zayn conversed about what on earth could have done this to me, I also tried to make sense on what could have done this when I looked down at my arm and got the surprise of a life time...silver, blue crystal like scales forming on my forearms. "Zayn!" The two looked over at me and nearly cause a storm to form in the air. "Zayn, what the hell is happening to him?!" Zayn rushed over to me and quickly picked up my arm, running a soft hand over the scales. "I've never seen anything like this before."

The scales went from my knuckles all the way up to my elbow and just disappeared. "I'm going to go and grab some water, and...something." I felt the tears brimming at the corners of my eyes as the fear settled in.

"Ni, babe, what's wrong?"

I looked deep into Zayn's eyes and sniffled "Zayn, I'm scared. What's happening to me?"

Zayn's gaze softened even farther as he sighed. "I wish I knew Nialler."

**~ >>>>>>>*<<<<<<<~ **

As the night went on, the scales only spread on to my calves and nowhere else thankfully. Louis decided to stay the night in one of Zayn's spare rooms so that he could be of help in the morning, and Zayn is basically forcing me to stay in his room.

"No, Zayn. I don't want to be more of a bother than I already am."

Zayn rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "There's no debate on this. You and I will be in the same room for the next 9 1/2 hours." He then tossed me over his shoulders, dragging me into his room.

I was a giggly mess trying to get Zayn to put me down, but it wasn't any use. "Haha, Zayn!" Zayn gently tossed me onto his bed and then jumped in as well, straddling my thighs. "Say that you'll stay in here and I'll let you up." I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well.....I have more than one way to get someone like you to comply." Zayn tightened his hold on my theighs and started to lean in close to my face. "Z-zayn, what are you doing?" I playfully pushed at his shoulders to try and throw him off, but he was A) too strong and B) too heavy. "Zayn! Don't make me use these scales against you." No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't throw him off.

He finally just took my wrists in his hands and pinned them to the bed. Zayn then dipped his head down, causing the tips of our noses to touch."Ok, Horan I'm going to give you one more chance. Comply!"

"In your dreams."

Zayn smiled down at me and chuckled. "Well then. It looks like you leave me no choice."

Before I had a chance to react, Zayn started to blow tiny tornado like things onto my face. I couldn't take how much they tickled and within seconds I was in a fit of laughter as the small spirals of wind whisped over my nose, cheeks, lips, and eyes. "HAHAHA! Z-HAHAH-ayn! Ok, you win! I COMPLY!!" Zayn then stopped the attack on my face, a soft smile on his lips. "I told you I'd get you to comply."

His soft smile turned into a small smirk before he rested his forehead against mine. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever, our noses once again slotting in against one another; small puffs of air hit my lips, bringing me to the realization of how close we were. "Guess I just needed a little coaxing." Zayn chuckled and nodded. "Well I always win, but here's a reward for attempting to resist." I didn't have time to comprehend what Zayn was talking about before our lips were molded together in a fierce tango.

Zayn slipped his tongue into my mouth, using it to explore the surface of my tongue and the roof of my mouth causing me to moan at the new feeling. My hands freed themselves from Zayn's grasp and attaching themselves to the nape of his neck; Zayn's hands then traveled down my sides and under the dip of my back towards my butt. This kiss could've gone on forever, but of course we both needed to breath so we had to pull away eventually.

We were both a panting mess, my head was swirling with emotions as Zayn grinned down at me. "Some reward, huh?" I played with the hairs on the back of Zayn's head, messaging his scalp as I went. "Heh, I'll say." We just laid there after that, in each others arms. There wasn't much to say after that, but the comfy silence was broken by Zayn's voice. "I'll get you through this, love. I promise, you won't have to go through this alone. I love you far too much to make you do this alone." I smiled wide, my cheeks burning with flattery. "I'd hate to go through this alone, plus I love you far too much to let you go. My hero."

"I love you Niall."

"And I love you."


End file.
